TODO SEU
by Pipe
Summary: Tentativa mal sucedida de presente de niver para Tsuki Koorime. Afrodite morrendo de saudades do seu Mozao. Yaoilimeleve Alguem me mate, por favor...


**TODO SEU**

_**Tentativa de presente para Tsuki Koorime com um casal que eu tenho intimidade... Um Mozinho & Mozão só pra você, querida. Lime, yaoi, claro, quem não gosta, please, dê um back ali em cima. A música é VOLTA, de Lupiscinio Rodrigues, na voz de Gal Costa. **_

Afrodite fez mais um "x" no calendário. Vinte e oito dias. Se Saga quisesse sua ajuda pra derrubar Athena do trono e conquistar o Santuário, ele toparia no ato! Vinte e oito dias sem Carlo, seu Mozão. Ele tinha viajado com Dohko, em missão de reconhecimento e paz pelos países latinos... Porque ele e não Shura? Porque o espanhol tinha feito o favor de pegar uma virose no dia anterior ao embarque...

-Muito conveniente... – resmungava Afrodite. – E daí ele ficou aos cuidados da morena dele enquanto eu fiquei aqui, só, abandonado, às traças, na seca... Só não morro de desgosto porque existe telefone, celular e internet. Ai, minha deusa. Mas não sei se isso é bom ou é ruim, porque depois minhas saudades aumentam...

Para tentar esquecer das saudades, Afrodite colocou uns CDs que Aldebaran gravou pra ele, com músicas brasileiras... A primeira seleção era de sambas e pagodes... O swing fazendo Dido dançar e esquecer um pouco dos problemas... A outra já era Skank e Paralamas, o ska e o reggae também alegrando o ambiente... Quando passou para chorinho, bossa nova e música de fossa, Afrodite já estava ofegante e cansado. Resolveu tomar um banho... E foi escutando as músicas...

Riu, deitado na banheira escutando AS ROSAS NÃO FALAM... Ah, falam sim... e como falam...

Afrodite brincou com a espuma, passou a esponja devagar no corpo alvo, imaginando seu Mozão ali, arreliando-o, de tanto que passava creme, cuidava da pele, preocupado com a textura e o cheiro...

-Cheiroso pra ele... Me preocupo em estar macio para os dentes e a língua dele...

Um arrepio percorreu o sueco... A língua de Carlo... Seus lábios exigentes... Sua mão grossa e calejada...

-Ai, minha deusa! Vou enlouquecer de tanta vontade! De saudade do meu homem!

Mas o golpe de misericórdia veio na forma da música final do CD.

Quantas noites não durmo,

A rolar me na cama

A sentir tantas coisas

Que a gente não pode explicar

Quando ama

O calor das cobertas

Não me aquece direito

Não há nada no mundo

Que possa afastar

Esse frio do meu peito

Volta

Vem viver outra vez ao meu lado

Não consigo dormir sem teu braço

Pois meu corpo esta acostumado

Afrodite encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Começou a soluçar. Desde o casamento não ficavam tanto tempo separados... Era criancice, bobagem de adolescente apaixonado, mas ele sentia muito, muito a falta de Mascara da Morte.

Levantou-se, procurando o robe felpudo. Não estava onde ele havia largado, mas um braço forte o rodeou, envolvendo-o numa grande toalha felpuda. Com carinho e cuidado foi enxugando Afrodite e conduzindo-o para o quarto. Dido nem conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito...

-Mozão! – desentalou por fim.

-Saudades, Mozinho?

-Nem um pouquinho...

-Então vou lá embaixo dizer para o Aldebaran ficar, que eu não faço falta nenhuma aqui...

-HEIN? Não faz nem um pouquinho, faz um montão, seu _impiastro_! Olha meus olhos vermelhos, devem estar até inchados. Eu devo estar horroroso... Você nem pra me dizer que viria hoje...

-E eu não vinha mesmo... Mas eu andava meio aéreo, com o pensamento longe... Quando foi chegando na América do Sul, Dohko teve a brilhante idéia de convidar o Aldebaran pra matar as saudades da terrinha. O Touro ta embarcando e eu to aqui... Com meu Mozinho cheiroso e gostosinho – deu uma fungada no cangote do outro. – Você não está horrível. Está como eu passei todas as noites lembrando...

Afrodite se arrepiou inteiro. Lá estavam os dentes, a língua, a mão calejada percorrendo seu corpo alvo e perfeito. Os beijos ficando mais e mais quentes. Ajoelhou-se na cama, oferecendo-se ao marido exigente.

-Eu gosto assim, Mozinho... Mas agora, eu quero que você se sente no meu colo, de frente pra mim. Quero beijá-lo, quero fazer amor com você olhando em seus olhos...

Afrodite se virou e sentou-se nas coxas de Carlo. Beijou-o, lambeu seus lábios, mordeu seu queixo, despiu-o sem pressa... Antes de penetrá-lo, Máscara da Morte pegou o controle remoto do som. E colocou a música que tocava quando ele chegou... E foi cantando baixinho no ouvido do Mozinho...

-Você nem sabe quantas noites rolei nas camas dos hotéis, pensando no seu corpo enroscadinho no meu...

E Carlo beliscou os mamilos sensíveis de Dido, apertou suas coxas, tomou seu pênis na mão incentivando-o a gozar junto com ele. Gritaram o nome um do outro, abraçando-se e caindo na cama, para totalmente enlaçados cochilarem...

Antes de adormecer, Afrodite beijou Carlo com ternura e sussurrou:

-Não consigo dormir sem teu braço...

-Pois meu corpo está acostumado... – terminou o outro. – O meu também, Mozinho. Já não tem mais volta. Sou todo seu...

-Todo seu... – sorriu Afrodite fechando os olhos.

N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, que coisa horrorosa! Mas a beta disse que ta gostosinho... eu acho que é uma opinião parcial por causa que o Shura ficou nos braços de "uma morena" lá em cima... Enfim... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, amada amante. Tsuki, tudo de bom, inclusive inspiração melhor pra fazer bons fics, ao contrário da sua amante baka, que fez duas porcarias... 19/04/06.


End file.
